Perfection
by Raikea
Summary: Hiroki and Nowaki are having some problems in their relationship because of things people are saying to them. Is there any hope for them to get over all that or they'll eventually have to say goodbye?
1. Chapter 1

**PERFECTION**

It was pretty late when Nowaki finally arrived home and on his surprise he saw his lover sleeping on the table with untouched food in front of him. Nowaki tenderly shook his shoulder.

„Hiro-san, wake up. You can't sleep here", he called him.

Hiroki slowly opened his eyes and saw Nowaki's worried face but he started to act coldly so he got up from the chair and tired to walk away from his lover. Nowaki grabbed his arm in the moment he was passing by.

„Hiro-san."

„Where the hell were you?! I've been waiting for you to come home!" Hiroki started to yell on him.

Nowaki left his arm. „I'm sorry", he said. „We have a little girl there and she's very sick so..."

„I don't want to listen to your excuses! You could at least give me a call!" Hiroki was on the verge of tears.

In effort to hide his tears Hiroki tried to move away but Nowaki hugged him from the back taking him close to his body.

"It won't happen again. I promise", Nowaki begged. "Hiro-san, I really…"

"I can't take this anymore. I'm tired", Hiroki mumbled. "Don't try anything. Just leave me."

Nowaki released him from the hug. Hiroki turned to him so Nowaki could see tears in the corners of his lover's eyes. Nowaki stopped confused.

"Hiro-san", he whispered quietly.

"It's over", Hiroki said weakly barely controlling his voice. "I'm breaking up with you."

"No, please", Nowaki begged. "I won't leave."

Hiroki looked mad because he wiped his tears away, putted his hands on the hips and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Leave you idiotic brat, now!" Hiroki yelled and made Nowaki get scared and take a step behind. "I told you I'm breaking up with you. Which part of it you didn't understand?!"

* * *

**OMG this is so short XD I wrote it in my notebook in school and now I just retiped it. I had no idea it's that short, sorry. Too bad I can post a drawing too LOL there is a drawing of mad Hiroki yelling at Nowaki at the end of the chapter in my notebook =D next chapters will be longer, I promise hehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

„Hiro-san", Nowaki whispered and then suddenly his cell rang so his heart ached. „I'm sorry."

Hiroki was looking at him without a word while he was answering his cell and talking to someone.

„I have to go back to the hospital", Nowaki told him and grabbed his arm. „Take your jacket."

„What the hell are you doing? Hej!" Hiroki didn't understand what was going on.

Nowaki was pulling him until Hiroki finally released his arm. Nowaki turned to him.

"I want you to come with me to the hospital", Nowaki finally told him his intention. "I want you to meet her."

"Meet who? And I'm not going anywhere in the middle of the night", Hiroki didn't know what to do.

Nowaki gave him his jacket and tried to dress him up but Hiroki didn't want to obey him so Nowaki got sad.

"I want you to meet that little girl. Please, Hiro-san", Nowaki was ready to beg him. "Dress yourself. It's cold outside."

This time Hiroki obeyed without a word. They left the apartment together. It was really late; half of the city was asleep while streets were empty. Hiroki buttoned his jacket and then took Hiroki's hand in his own.

Almost an hour later they arrived to the hospital. Nowaki took Hiroki with him because Hiroki had no idea where should he go. They went to the children's department and Hiroki remembered last time he was there. He completely forgot about Nowaki's Sempai so he got scared a bit. He didn't want to see him.

Nowaki left his hand and ran to one room where that little girl was. Hiroki followed him slowly and when he stepped on the doorstep he saw Nowaki and his Sempai taking care of the girl.

He felt jealous asking himself why is he there in the first place. He didn't want to come; he just wanted to go back to sleep.

Suddenly Tsumori turned and saw him so he approached him with a smile.

"I didn't get the chance to apologize to you for the last time", he told Hiroki.

"Whatever. I don't really care", Hiroki replied.

"I still think you're way too different that I thought. When Nowaki describes you it sounds nothing like you", Tsumori continued.

"Either way, it's none of your business", Hiroki told him coldly. "Leave us alone."

"I hope you don't act like this towards Nowaki because eventually he'll leave you because of that attitude", Nowaki's Sempai told him and finally left.

Hiroki remained in shock. He couldn't breathe, something was choking him; like a lump in the throat. He asked himself could Tsumori be right. Is he really chasing people away with his attitude? He was too scared to find out an answer to that question.

He looked at Nowaki.

Total opposite of him. So caring, so nice and kind towards everyone and everyone likes him…

Nowaki saw him looking at him.

"Hiro-san?" Is everything alright?" Nowaki asked him when he got to him.

"I want to go home", Hiroki whispered.

"She's better now and she's sleeping so I can go home with you too", Nowaki's voice was filled with happiness.

"Whatever", he still had a lump in his throat.

"Hiro-san, did Sempai said something to you again? Just don't pay him any attention anymore", Nowaki got concerned.

"Even if he's right?" Hiroki barely asked.

"Right about what?" Nowaki repeated his words.

"That one day you'll leave me because of my attitude", Hiroki whispered and then he looked into his lover's eyes. "Will you? Will you get tired of me because of my behavior and break up with me?"

* * *

**It's bigger than the previous one :lol: hope you'll like it. I started it in school and finished it today and I'm still hoping that I didn't get out of the canon too much. I'm giving poor Nowaki shock after shock XD he better have a good answer to that, right? :lol:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Silence fell between them in which they both were just staring at each other without words. Hiroki could feel his heart beating hard in his chest and he could barely breathe while Nowaki's mind was running like crazy to find a good answer to his lover's question.

"He was right", Hiroki whispered quietly and felt like he's gonna start crying any minute so he tried to run away, far from everything but Nowaki grabbed his wrist and stopped him but Hiroki didn't turn to face him. "Let me go."

"No", Nowaki told him quietly. "Hiro-san, I love you. I really do. What makes you think I would leave you, that I'm tired of you? I've already told you that my word revolves around you and only you. What's wrong with that?"

"Nnn… nothing…" Hiroki replied and finally turned to Nowaki. "But that's not what I've asked."

Nowaki looked at him with shock and horror.

It was late at night and half of the hospital was asleep just like the half of the town. Two of them were standing in the hospital hallway on the verge of breaking up.

"Answer me!" Hiroki couldn't control himself anymore and he could feel tears in his eyes.

"I knew from the start what can I expect from you and what is totally impossible but I'm still here, aren't I? We're together for so long and I've never felt like that. Not even once. Because I love you, because I want to be with you, forever", Nowaki finally gave him an answer. "And no, I won't leave you. Not now not ever. I won't get tired of your behavior because I really, really love you. More than anyone in my whole life… got a problem with that?"

Hiroki could barely breathe while tears were sliding down his face. He was just listening to his lover's words and his heart beating like crazy in his chest.

"No… no", he just whispered quietly.

"Please, don't think of something as stupid as that ever again", Nowaki told him and took him inside his warm hug.

Hiroki placed his head on his lover's shoulder and just wanted to go back home. He felt exhausted and tired and only thing he really wanted was to go back to bed; together with Nowaki.

"Thank you", Hiroki heard himself whispering.

Nowaki took him out of the hug and looked at his eyes which were still full of tears. Hiroki could feel himself getting blushed while Nowaki was pressing his lips to his. Even though they were in the hospital none of them really cared about that fact. Hiroki let him kiss him like he never did and Nowaki didn't have intention of letting him go.

Suddenly they heard an elevator coming to their floor so Hiroki pushed Nowaki away from him in the moment when elevator door opened and Tsumori came outside it. Hiroki looked at him daggers while Nowaki looked scared because his Sempai seemed like in a rush.

"Now what", Hiroki though.

"Sempai, what happened?" Nowaki asked when Tsumori approached them.

"Keiko is not alright. She called for a doctor", Tsumori answered while passing fat by them.

"I have to go help", Nowaki told to Hiroki which still looked mad.

Hiroki was just looking at him for few minutes and then he took a deep breath. "Go and help her", he finally replied and Nowaki immediately run after his Sempai. That made Hiroki get even madder because he really hated that man and because of that he decided to stay at hospital.

There was a small waiting room across so he went there and sat on one of the chairs.

He didn't want to leave Nowaki alone. He might need him if something bad happens so Hiroki wanted to make sure he is there for his lover.

Then he accidentally saw a clock across the wall and finally saw what time is it. It was three o'clock after midnight and in that moment he felt tired so he leaned on the wall and closed his eyes. Luckily he doesn't have school tomorrow so he could stay in hospital.

He couldn't remember when but in some moment Hiroki fell asleep while sitting there and waiting for his lover. And he didn't know when some rustle woke him up from his uncomfortable sleep.

Only one look was enough to know that something is happening with that girl, Keiko.

Hiroki yawned and stretched himself waking himself out of the sleep.

He wanted to know what was going on and how is she but he knew its better if he just sits there without any interfering in their work. Only thing left was to wait and he hated that especially if that waiting had something to do with Nowaki.

Then he saw a young woman running outside the elevator and hurrying to the Keiko's room. That was the girl's mother who looked so worried and scared for her own child.

"Something bad is happening", was Hiroki's though when he saw her running like that.

Since there wasn't anything he could do he just stayed there. More waiting. He felt restless and he wanted to do something, to go somewhere. His wish was to grab Nowaki and take him home but he knew that's silly and he can't do that.

The door opened and Tsumori came out. He noticed Hiroki but he didn't say a word. Tsumori left without closing the door behind him so Hiroki was finally able to see what's going on inside the room where Nowaki was all this time.

First thing he saw was the bed on which was sitting girl's mother and holding her daughter's small and pale hand. She had tears in her eyes but she seemed calm and happy at some point. Nowaki was standing to the bed on the other side and also looking at the girl. The atmosphere there seemed peaceful and that calmed Hiroki and made him worry no more.

There were talking about something but Hiroki couldn't hear them so he decided to get up and eavesdrop. He knew that was childish but he really couldn't help himself.

Leaning to the wall next to the door was allowing him to hear everything but not to be seen so he calmed and started to listen.

Just only few moments later he wished he didn't do that. He wished he never woke up and. In fact, he wished he never left the apartment that night.

Hiroki had no idea what they were talking before that sentence and he didn't really care.

"Why did I have to hear that? Why did she say that? Why is everyone acting like they want to break us up? Should I really break up with Nowaki? Are they right? Is it me who is wrong this whole time?" Hiroki's mind was running like crazy after he heard that painful sentence coming from that woman's mouth:

"One day, you're going to be a great father."

* * *

**To be honest, I finally came to the part I wanted to write about from the start XD from now on it's going to get pretty hard for both... my original plan was to update every Friday but I'm not sure how this is gonna work out... we'll see...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

"Hiro-san, wait!"

He didn't want to stop. Only thing he wished was to run away; far away and die in peace. He could bear it anymore. He was feeling like he's going to suffocate.

Nowaki finally grabbed his arm and stopped him outside the hospital. Hiroki couldn't look at him; he couldn't forget. Nowaki wanted to see his face but Hiroki refused to turn to him so Nowaki just tried to hug him but Hiroki didn't let him do that either.

"What's wrong?" Nowaki asked; his voice filled with sadness.

"I want to go home. I'm tired. Let me go", Hiroki begged.

"Let's go home together", Nowaki replied.

Hiroki quickly wiped his tears before he turned to face him. Nowaki immediately took him inside the hug. Hiroki leaned his head to Nowaki's chest and closed his eyes. No matter how good he felt inside Nowaki's hug he couldn't forget that woman's words.

That painful sentence was still running over and over in his head when they got home. He couldn't relax and forget about it not even when Nowaki started to kiss him and take off his clothes. Hiroki felt numb and defeated and nothing Nowaki did to him that morning couldn't case away those words he has heard in the hospital. Letting Nowaki do him and even coming few times didn't make him feel any better; in fact, he felt even worse in the end when he was lying in Nowaki's hug and listening him sleeping.

In the end, his conscience didn't give him any peace so he got up from the bed.

After spending a whole hour in bathtub he went to the living room still feeling down. He simply didn't know what to do with himself. He even thought of going to work even though it was his day off. Since he felt terrible with any appetite he skipped breakfast and took some of his books out, trying to keep his mind from too much thinking.

Somewhere around midday Nowaki came into the living room filled with Hiroki's books all over the floor. Nowaki found his lover sleeping on the sofa with book on his chest. That forced a smile to Nowaki's lips.

He kneeled in front the sofa and cuddled his soft hair and smooth face.

"Hiro-san, wake up. You should go sleep in the bed", Nowaki called him but Hiroki just mumbled something and turn while book fell on the floor.

Nowaki left him there and run to the bedroom. Few moments later he came back with a blanket and covered his lover making sure that he doesn't catch a cold. He cuddled his hair once more and kissed his parted lips.

That whole day Nowaki was trying to be as quiet as possible while Hiroki was sleeping on the sofa and mumbling something in his sleep. During the day, Nowaki kissed him few times but no matter he was doing he was always looking at his lover.

When Hiroki finally woke up somewhere around five o'clock, he saw Nowaki typing something on his laptop. He seemed serious but when he saw that Hiroki woke up he smiled to him and got up from the chair. Hiroki sat on the sofa and then Nowaki hugged him before Hiroki had any time to move away.

"Tell me what's bothering you", Nowaki whispered to his ear.

"Nothing, I was just tired", Hiroki lied.

"Just tell me and we'll talk about it and fix it", Nowaki replied.

"You can't fix this", Hiroki blurted so Nowaki left from the hug but Hiroki averted his eyes.

"So something really is bothering you. I knew something's up since we got home. You were quiet all the time and you seemed numb even while I was making love to you. Please, tell me what's bothering you. Something happened in the hospital, right?" Nowaki got it right.

Silence fell between them and lasted for few long minutes. "I've heard what she had told you", Hiroki finally whispered. "She told you that one day you'll be great father…"

Nowaki looked at him with shock and horror. Hiroki looked like he'll start crying every second while outside was a beautiful and sunny day.

"How could she know that I'm with you? She said that because I've saved her daughter. Nothing else", Nowaki tried to explain.

"I know!" Hiroki yelled. "But think about it. What if she's right? I mean, look at you. You like kids and you're really good with them… maybe… maybe you really should have a child of your own. Some kid would be… really happy… to… have you…"

"No", Nowaki interrupted him.

"Think about it for a moment!"

"I'm not leaving you!" now Nowaki seemed like he's going to cry.

"But you could make some kid the happiest kid in the world. Some kid could have the greatest father in the whole world… I… I'll let you go if you want to go… please…" Hiroki's voice broke.

"Hiro-san, are you tired of me?" Nowaki blurted suddenly and made Hiroki freeze.

"Huh?" Hiroki finally asked after moments of silence.

"Recently you're always looking for reasons to chase me away", Nowaki explained. "If you don't love me anymore, just say it to me in my face. Tell me the truth. If you don't love me I'll leave now and leave you alone forever."

Hiroki was just looking at him while minutes were passing by.

"It's… it's not like that… I… you know I love you. I really do!" tears fell down his face.

"Then why are you acting like this?" Nowaki asked.

"Because I also think that you would be a great father to some child", Hiroki whispered through tears.

"I have plenty of kids in the hospital. And I already have a kid", Nowaki replied with a smile but Hiroki looked at him with shock. "You're my little kid and I don't need anyone else besides you. Hiro-san is the only person in this world that I need. I love you more that I love myself."

Hiroki punched him. "Stop joking around! I'm serious here!" he yelled at him but deep inside he felt really happy.

"I'm serious too", Nowaki hugged him and Hiroki hugged him back. "Now, stop thinking about stupid things and just let me love you."

Hiroki could feel his heart beating together with Nowaki's and he knew he loves him. He hugged his lover even harder trying to keep him by his side forever. He assumed that Nowaki is probably smiling now and no matter how hard he wanted to see that smile he didn't want to let him go out of the hug.

But even though Nowaki tried to confront him he didn't feel much better. He still couldn't forget those cruel words which were hurting his mind.

* * *

**After a while, here is new chapter =D I've been busy with school but now school is finished for me so now I'll have more time between learning for college entrance exams :)**


End file.
